Don't Let Me Go
by HauntingMelodyofaNightmare
Summary: AU- Kenshin is losing himself, slowly becoming Battousai after killing Jin-E and in need of someone to help him come back. Sorry for the sucky summary :p Just a little sentimental fluff by moi!


AU- In which Kenshin actually kills Jin-E to free Kaoru and almost becomes Battousai again.

* * *

(Kenshin's P.O.V)

I stared at the body in front of me, my sakabato dirtied with the blood of Jin-E, his body looked strange in front of me, how long has it been since I last killed someone?  
I can't remember, but it feels strangely good, holding my reverse-blade sword backwards and letting the blood drip off it.  
Miss Kaoru stared at me in shock, panting as she struggled to even whisper my name "Kenshin…" I lifted my head and inhaled deeply, listening to the cicadas and Kaoru's strained voice, tuning them both out as I reminisced in this feeling, the same feeling I got during my assassinations, the same rush I had as I cut through my victim without thought, without hesitation; my blade running through without halt.  
I opened my eyes and stared at the moon, so bright and beautiful, tonight was serene.

I wiped the blood off my cheek and looked at Miss Kaoru, her eyes as large as saucers, "Kenshin, what did you… oh god," I smirked, turning away and walking from the body, listening as Kaoru followed suit, "Kenshin, wait! Kenshin, why did you… kill him?" the last part was almost incoherent, a whisper as she looked back at Jin-E's body, "Why?" I echoed, "Because, he was killing you Kaoru and I had no other choice," my words calm and face content with a smile.  
"Kaoru!" yelled a voice, "Kenshin!" the second was deeper, and the two people came running from the woods, Yahiko was panting with mud on his clothing, splatters of it on his face and his unkempt hair, Sano also had mud on his white clothing, panting slightly as he looked between the two, "Kenshin, what happened, where's Jin-E?" Sano asked, I only smirked as I walked past them.

"Kaoru?" they both asked, walking beside her, "Kenshin… he killed Jin-E," she made it sound bad, but what was bad about killing a man who held her hostage? How ungrateful.  
"He killed him…" Sano echoed, "But Kenshin would never kill anyone, that's not like him," I listened with a smug smirk as Yahiko agreed with Sano.  
"Go tell Jin-E's body that," Kaoru said, and I chuckled, glancing over my shoulder and catching her glare.

(Sano's P.O.V)

I sat on the porch, Kaoru was cooking again for the third night, she been doing most of the chores instead of Kenshin, speaking of Kenshin, and I haven't spoken to him since his fight with Jin-E.  
Kaoru grunted as she did the laundry, Yahiko chatting her ear off beside her, I would've asked to help but she would probably hit me for bugging her.

I walked around the shed and stopped, so this is where he's been? Kenshin stood in the open, a wooden pole as his opponent, his kimono hanging around his waist as he practiced swings with his reverse-blade sword.  
Sweat dripped from his lean and slim build as he wiped it from his forehead, red strands sticking to his forehead.

I watched as he turned the blade, hitting the wood and easily pushing it through to cut a large part of it off, a smirk of victory reaching his face, "Is this Battousai's power?" I asked, interrupting him, "this is only the beginning," said Kenshin, glanced over his shoulder at me.  
"Kenshin," I said, gaining his attention, "stop, you aren't Battousai anymore, you're Himura Kenshin, a rurouni," Kenshin panted slightly, "What if I become Battousai again?" Kenshin asked, fear in his eyes, "I won't let that happen, because this is the Kenshin I want and love," my face heated up as the realization hit me, I just admitted that I loved Kenshin.

Kenshin quickly walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me to his short build, and we sank down to sit on the ground, I leaned against the wall and held Kenshin close as he straddled my legs.  
I ran my hand through his thick red locks and let him bury his face into the crook of my neck, "Sano?" he asked, muffled against my skin, "Yes, Kenshin?" I replied, pulling him as close as he could get, "Do you really love me?" I blushed, my face probably as red as a tomato, "y-yeah, I do," he smiled against my neck, I could feel it.

Kenshin looked up with a blush and smashed his lips against mine in a heated kiss, filled with passion and love, his hands running through my hair as he stopped his kisses.  
We looked at each in silence, occasional pecks on the lips or cheeks as we smiled, "I love you too, Sano," he whispered, letting ourselves become wrapped up in our passionate kisses and loving embraces.

I don't care about his past; I only look forward to our future. I love Himura Kenshin, and I'm glad that that love is shared.  
"Don't ever leave me, Himura Kenshin," I whispered next to his ear, feeling him shiver lightly, "Wasn't planning on leaving, you're stuck with me Sagara Sanosuke."

* * *

Hey, sorry if it's kinda rushed, I'm currently writing a ROtG fanfic and had writers block, so i decided, write this! Yeah! And I'm kinda new to writing so, take it easy on me, Cole out!


End file.
